Magical Creatures: We see them, we don't like them
by Youcouldcallmescaryifyoudared
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron: 3rd years Ginny: 2nd year They all have papers to write for "Care of Magical Creatures" class in which Hagrid is the teacher. They have a sort of free pass because of the teacher...so what creatures do they write about it their papers exactly? Not blast-ended screwts or hippogriffs, that's for sure!


**Magical Creatures, things that we've seen and do not like Chapter 1:**

**Draco Malfoy (He is (sadly) magical and he is a rather dimwitted creature.)**

_**Harry Potter**_

**Ron Weasley**

_Hermione Granger_

Ginny Weasley

_Soooo…first of all, I for one would like to know why I'm here when I could be studying. Second of all, why would I write a word on paper about that…thing in Slytherin. _

I agree with Hermione…What in the name of Merlin's hat are we doing here?

**Because we're writing a paper on magical creatures for Hagrid and we need your help. You two are already done…**

Together? How do you do a paper together?

**No…This is my report. Harry's is on Crabbe.**

_How did I ever meet you two?_

_**Never mind our meeting. Ginny, you have absolutely nothing to do!**_ _**Hermione, you are done with the blasted paper. We aren't. So please help us.**_

_No…_

**Come on Hermione, we need the help. You help us other days!**

_Let me finish or you'll have a bruise in a place you'll never see._

_I was writing, that we, or at least I can't help you without knowing for which teacher this is. Malfoy wouldn't be considered a creature for some teachers._

Honestly Ron, listen to us before thinking. There's a reason it's ladies first…because we can make sure that you boys don't botch it up.

**Yeah…wait…Oy!**

*groan*

_**It's for Hagrid. 2 ft. of parchment. Now let's begin writing.**_

**Fine Mate. I think Hermione's getting annoyed anyway…that's not good…**

_Start writing or _I'll do a bat bogey hex on you.

_**Right…start Ron, their getting impatient!**_

Hermione and I'll dictate. You owe us butterbeers.

* * *

**Magical Creatures by: Ronald Weasley to: Hagrid **

**I have encountered many magical creatures ****that I have not liked at all**** in my years at Hogwarts, but the most remarkable creature I have met is not the blast-ended screwt or a vampire or huge snakes, it is none other than the not-so-great Draco Malfoy!**

**During two whole years and part of another year prevailing against this not-so-great beast, I have learned that it is in the Slytherin house. That is a good house for it to be in, because it slithers down the stairs and hallways of Hogwarts. It is a favorite among Professor Snape, our dearly beloved potions master ****with extremely greasy hair****.**

**Okay, so it is not a favorite among many teachers, only a favorite of ****Snape ****Professor Snape. It is a favorite among many students in the Slytherin house. Only the ones in the Slytherin house though. ****Nobody else likes it because it's a slimy git. **

**The Draco Malfoy is a remarkable creature because it thinks that it is the best ****student ****creature in Hogwarts and thinks that it is extremely popular. It thinks that it is fearless, but if it is slapped across the face by a strong hand belonging to a Gryffindor student in Hogwarts by the name of Hermione ****Jean**** Granger is makes a face like it is crying.**

**I myself have had many unpleasant encounters with the Draco Malfoy (along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger). Because it is so blinded by itself my friends and I have always sent it to the Slytherin common room to shed tears. **

**The Draco Malfoy is indeed a strange creature. Some of its habits are:**

**Attempting to trick Harry, Hermione, or me**

**Attempting to trick Harry, Hermione, and me**

**Sidling up against Pansy Parkinson**** (someone fetch me a basin) **

**Bragging about its pure-bloodedness **

**Pretending it is good at Quidditch**

**Ordering around goons**

**Getting beat up by Hermione Granger**

**Getting into trouble with teachers ****who are not Professor Snape**

**Any type of trickery or foolishness **

**Being rude to other people**

**And many more**

**I hope you enjoyed my report on the**** blasted, slimy, idiot of a git ****Draco Malfoy.**

**Ronald Weasley**

* * *

**Merlin! I'm done, and my good handwriting is looking…good.**

You know…those butterbeers are calling…

_**So is the Quidditch pitch…**_

_And so are the body-bind curses used on boys who do not buy butterbeers for girls who help them on their reports…_

**Let's give it to them mate, before they kill us!**

_Oh, and, by the way, you have some things that you need to cut out...and some that you need to add...We'll help you with that later...  
_


End file.
